


Heart and Soul

by KarkatVantabulous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirk is a superhero, F/M, Fluff, Maybe I'll write a full on fic for this later if i ever get the time or motivation, Oneshot, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatVantabulous/pseuds/KarkatVantabulous
Summary: Karkat has a thing for superheros and he loved romance. Good thing Dirk Strider was both romantic and a superhero.





	

It was midnight and it was dark, obviously. The digital clock next to Karkat's bed allowed him to see an inch of his bedside table and that was all. That didn't matter though. Karkat didn't need to see anything, at least not at the moment. He turned his head to the window where his curtains were blocking any moonlight from spilling in and sighed.

He was waiting for someone. A very special someone. His very special someone. The thought of this currently nameless person brought a small, goofy grin to his face. The butterflies in his stomach had returned once again and he could just feel his face heating up.

He kept thinking about earlier...how he had accidentally found out his special someone's special secret. It was very confusing and frustrating but in the end Karkat just shrugged and everything was back to normal.

Mostly.

The red-head sat up and swung his legs off the bed. He was getting impatient. When was he going to get here? How much longer would he have to wait? Why wasn't he here yet? What happened to--

A light tap on his window ripped Karkat out of his thoughts. He smiled and quickly jumped off the bed. He stopped for one second to compose himself before opening the curtains. Karkat's smile faltered once he saw that his shades wearing superhero wasn't smugly floating in front of the window. Instead, a small mechanical bird took his boyfriends place along with a nice looking rose. The gesture was nice, and once Karkat took the flower the small mechanical bird flew away, but he was really hoping he'd get his cliche Romeo and Juliet kind of scene.

The red head sighed and held onto the rose carefully, turning away just before he heard a soft and familiar voice speak.

"Don't tell me you didn't like your gift." Karkat's smile returned and he instantly turned around to face the douchebag in pink with a smug grin on his face.

"Not that I didn't like it, and your homemade bird certainly was a nice romantic gesture but I was hoping a certain superhero would be the one flying up to my window to deliver it." Karkat leaned against the window, looking up at Dirk who was floating cross-legged on the other side of the window. He wore his superhero ensemble, for safety reasons that it. He couldn't have anyone walk by to see a regular teenage boy flying towards someone's house. His cover would be blown and the next thing he knows he has people calling him and asking him to save them from stupid shit all the time. That was the last thing he needed.

"I figured I'd lower your expectations that way when I popped up you'd be even happier to see me."

"Please, my expectations are low enough; I'm dating you aren't I?" Dirk put a hand against his chest and jokingly gasped in horror. Karkat giggled as his boyfriend pretended to be wounded from their usual banter. "What, did I break "The Heartbreaker's" heart?" The floating teen chuckled and shook his head. "What kind of name is "The Heartbreaker" anyway? It makes you sound like the kind of teenage boy that sleeps around with anyone for fun."

"You've seen what I can do. Plus you're a very smart, and may I add incredibly attractive, young intellectual. I'm beyond positive you can figure it out." The other scoffed at his boyfriend's compliment and turned the flower over in his fingers. Dirk wasn't wrong...he could figure it out...

"You basically...rip the souls out of people...but I don't see what that has anything to do with "breaking hearts"..." Dirk's powers were still a bit scary to Karkat. Talking about them made his voice shake in quiet fear and he knew that Dirk knew how he felt; however; he still tried to hide it.

"Ah, here's where we get philosophical or intellectual or whatever the fuck it's called." Dirk leaned in closer and Karkat's heart skipped a bit. Even at this absurd hour of the night he could make out the two golden eyes that were breath-takingly stunning. "I consider the soul and the heart to be one. They're two different things...yet they're the same. Some people think that your soul is the thing keeping you alive and on the "lighter side" of humanity...and well the more realistic people say that the heart is the thing keeping you alive because of blood being pumped everywhere and shit. I am partly both so I consider the heart and soul to be one. That's why I always tell you that I love you with all my heart's soul."

"And here I thought that was just you trying to be original and romantic." The red head was smiling, his eyes half-lidded. He was leaning more and more towards the blond right outside his window and he knew that if he didn't stop subtly inching closer he'd soon slip out the window and fall face first on to the ground. Not that Dirk would allow that.

"Eh," Dirk shrugged and this time inched closer himself, "It was an attempt to both woo you and to make myself seem like one of those deep poetic dudes you find online." That made Karkat giggle. "You know...I'm really glad you stuck around with me...even if my crazy ass powers freak you out...a lot..." Karkat's smile faltered ever so slightly but it reappeared.

"Of course I stayed. Crazy ass powers or not we're dating. You will now and forever be Dirk Strider, the guy that wears dorky anime shades and loves to mess around in his garage trying to build a robot out of soup cans and pizza boxes. Besides...I know that there's a fuck of a lot more to you than zooming around saving peoples asses all the time."

"And the whole..."ripping souls out of someone's body" issue...?"

"I know you're responsible and I know you don't really use it unless it's for a really big emergency...and even then you try not to kill the person when you...when you do that..." Dirk nodded. Suddenly the air between them felt a bit tense. He hated that sudden mood change.

"...Isn't this...I mean, this is a really nice night...really pretty...kind of like you." The red head looked up from his flower to his awkward superhero boyfriend in front of him. He smiled, appreciating that he was trying to bring back that romantic feeling that had so abruptly left. He leaned over and pressed a gentle and loving kiss to the superheroes lips before taking a step back and motioning for him to come inside.

"Get in before we end up on TMZ as this weeks hottest new celebrity couple." Dirk chuckled and eagerly floated in.


End file.
